This invention generally relates to a fluid power and control system, in which the pressurized exhaust flow of the system motors supplement their inlet flow requirements during control of negative loads.
In still more particular aspects this invention relates to pressurized exhaust system of a plurality of fluid motors, controlled by load responsive valves, the exhaust system being pressurized by fluid flow from the pump discharge passed through a pressure reducing valve during control of negative loads.
In still more particular aspects this invention relates to a load responsive fluid power and control system, in which the exhaust flow of system motors is supplemented by flow from the pump discharge through a pressure reducing valve, this pressure reducing valve being made ineffective and the exhaust system depressurized during control of positive load.
Pressurization of the exhaust flow from system motors and supplementing the exhaust flow from pump discharge is very desirable, since it provides inlet flow requirement of the motors subjected to negative loads. It suffers however, from one basic disadvantage and that is that all of the pump discharge flow is bypassed to the exhaust system, by the pressure reducing valve, during control of positive load, when system exhaust is depressurized.